Kill the Virgin
by lovelysakura99
Summary: Juvia was now convinced she was a pervert. But having the man of your dreams walking around butt naked never goes well on a girl's nerves. / Sequel added! / Gruvia with hints of NaLu. Rated for Juvia's imagination and implied situations.
1. Juvia

Listening to SCANDAL and being in a Fairy Tail mode never do good to my brain. Here I am with a new Gruvia. I've been dying to write something sexy and what is sexier than Gray's random stripping? (I'm biased, I know.) Between there is no real link with SCANDAL's song "Kill the virgin" and this story, I just love this song and wanted to use it as the title! lol

I personnally think that the story is 16+ since there's no graphic description and every thing is implied but if someone think that I should change the raiting, please tell me so.

I do not own Fairy Tail characters or the songs and all the copyright blablabla. I only own my over imaginative mind.

* * *

**Kill the Virgin**

Juvia was now convinced she was a pervert.

A huge and uncontrollable pervert.

But having the man of your dreams walking around butt naked never goes well on a girl's nerves.

And today was no exception as Gray had (again!) lost his clothes in the guild and was frantically trying to get them back as a scowling Erza was glaring him.

What Juvia would give to pass her hand on his muscled chest. She did had the chance to touch it but not long enough to her taste and definitively didn't have the chance to go further south…

Juvia blushed to her own thoughts and turned around to stare at the counter in front of her. These days, her thoughts were going wilder than it should. When at first her daydreams were full of flowers and sparkles, made of romantic scenes of being with her Gray-sama on a horse with a beautiful sunset, now they were full of hot scenes with Gray in his birthday suit touching, licking, bitting her everywhere at any moment. Every time her thoughts would go there, Juvia could feel excitement in the bottom of her stomach and her panties didn't felt as comfortable.

She was _horny_. More than she had ever been.

Of course she knew what sex was even if she was still a virgin. She had read books about it but it was the first time she actually felt everything related to it this strongly. She _wanted_ Gray. In any ways she could.

But it's not like she could pin him on the floor and rid them of their clothes (if he actually had them) and rape him on the spot. She wanted the love and romantic scenes and endless "I love you"s. She simply also wanted the hot and sensual and dirty sex too.

The water mage sighed and started to play with the straw in her glass.

"What's up Juvia? You seem down." Lucy said as she sat next to blunette.

Juvia looked at the celestial mage from the corner of her eye. She didn't have the best relation with Lucy. Of course she still somewhat saw the girl as her love rival (even if it was highly improbable now that Juvia had caught the blonde stealing glances to a pink-haired dragon slayer) but she saw her as a good friend and would do anything to help her in need.

And she indeed needed to say those feelings that were eating her up. Erza was a bit too bashful about those kind of things, Cana being way too blunt, Lisanna was out in a mission and the water mage wouldn't be comfortable to talk about it to the other girls.

"Juvia would like to talk to you about something… In private, if you don't mind." Juvia whispered, looking at the blonde.

Lucy nodded. "Then, do you want to meet at my apartment?"

Juvia approved and they agreed to meet the same night at 8.

Later that night, Juvia arrived with a big tote bag in front of Lucy's door. She rang the bell and waited.

A big crash was heard followed by Lucy's muffled screams.

An out of breath Lucy opened the door. "Hey Juvia!"

"What happened?" Juvia asked as she entered the apartment.

"Lucy! We don't wanna go home!" A familiar voice screamed behind followed by "Aye~!"

"Natsu! Happy! I told you I was doing a _girls_ pajama party with Juvia. No boys allowed!" She responded and Juvia could almost see the vein pop on Lucy's head.

"It's boring."

"Natsu."

As if they understood the threat in the voice of the blonde, both simply went out by the window, saying their greetings to Juvia and disappearing in the night.

"I'm sorry for that." Lucy started in a sigh. "I told them many times to not come in as they wanted."

"It's ok." Juvia responded. "At least it's not Gray-sama."

Lucy opened her month as to say something but shook her head and said: "You want something to drink?"

And so for few hours, both girls just talked happily about the guild and their friends drinking and eating.

"So, what making you so down these days?" Lucy asked curiously after a good laugh about Erza scarring the boys.

"It's embarrassing…" Juvia responded with a blush.

"Is it about Gray?"

Juvia nodded. "A little bit… I also have a question for Lucy-san…"

Lucy perked to that and waited for the water mage to say anything.

"Do you have… wet dreams?"

Lucy almost choked at the question, blushing. "Wet dreams?"

Juvia only nodded.

"It does happen sometimes…" Lucy said, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Then do you have wet daydreams?"

"What?" Lucy asked confused.

"You cannot control dreams at night but daydreams, it's a part of you that wants it. Therefore when you think about… well you know…." Juvia blushed by the end of her story.

"Oh." was the Lucy simple reply.

A silence passed before any of the girls added something. Juvia was thinking that she might be crazy and that Lucy was probably not having half the naughty thought the water mage had in her mind.

"Since we often fight together, I sometime see his body and I can't help but to wonder…" Lucy started after some time. "Like when we hug and I feel his body squishing mine I can help to think about… more…"

"Juvia totally understand!" Juvia exclaimed happily. "And when you brush his skin and you feel all hot and bothered and you can help about thinking that you want _more_ skin on skin!"

"Yes!" Lucy replied with the same enthusiast. "And that he's looking at you and you are _aching_ for his touch!"

Both girls nodded fiercely, in compete understanding. Then, Juvia narrowed her eyes.

"You're not talking about Gray-sama, aren't you?"

"No!" The celestial mage replied, almost offended.

"Then who…?" Juvia asked even if she had a good idea who it was.

"Don't make me say out loud." Lucy said, hiding her face in her hands.

"It's Natsu-san, isn't?"

Lucy groaned. "But I'm not supposed to feel like that! He's my best friend! It's… It's… Natsu!"

Unsure to what to say, Juvia simply patted her friend's back. "At least you don't see him naked everyday."

Lucy laughed. "I guess you have it hard too."

"It's so hard to see it and _not touch_." Juvia responded in a sigh.

"Tell him!"

Juvia looked at the blonde as if she had said the most outrageous thing.

"What? Girls can have sexual needs too! You shouldn't be embarrassed to say you want him!" Lucy responded. "I say that but I wouldn't be able to say anything either."

Juvia smiled at her comment.

"And it's not as if Gray didn't know you love him. The whole _world_ knows it! Gray just needs a little push forward." Lucy then clapped her hands together and let out of: "That's it!"

Searching in her shelf full of books, she then took one that was far behind the others.

"Take this!" Lucy said happily.

""Love meee"?" Juvia as she read the title of the book to then give a confused look to Lucy.

"It's an erotic book, written by a girl, for girls. Erza's favorite." Lucy responded, a small blush on her face.

"Erotic book? Erza-san's?" Juvia repeated, more than confused.

"One day I had that quite disturbing conversation with Erza about erotic books. Even if she can get quite bashful about this topic, she likes to read them. She suggest me this book and I quite like it. Most erotic books are about a girl falling in love with some random guy, living an impossible love story and having sex by a full moon. Conversely, this is about a girl who wants a guy to remark her at first just to get back at him for an unknown reason to the reader and goes by bunch of tricks to get to bed him. And read it to know the rest. It might give you ideas to get Gray!" Lucy added the last part with an encouraging nodded.

Juvia just let her mind absorb the information (noting in some corner of her mind that she should speak with Erza more often) as she was still looking at the book.

Both girls then realized that it was now 2 in the morning and that they should go to sleep.

The next day passed without any accident, with the two mages going to the guild as usual and with Juvia having her usual peek on Gray's naked glory. She actually had the chance to talk with the ice mage before being interrupt by Natsu and their usual fight.

When the night came, Juvia installed herself in her bed and started to read the book Lucy had gave her.

Only one word came to the water mage as she read it: hot.

The description was so detailed that she could feel chills on her skin. Her breath was caught in her troat more than once as she continued reading.

She finished the book in one night. She soon saw that it was already 6 in the morning and that the sun was appearing at the horizon.

The water mage was upset. The book hadn't gave her any tricks to get Gray, it only gave her _more_ images of things she wanted to do with him. Hotter, sexier, naughtier, dirtier...

She sighed as she put the book on her bedside table and tried to sleep as she closed her eyes.

However, only images of Gray came to her mind. Gray, naked, on top of her, looking at her with lust in his eyes, murmuring how he wanted her, touching her slowly, teasing her, his deep voice chuckling in her ears as she asked for more…

A sigh of satisfaction escaped her lips as she realized her hand was in her panties.

This was definitively ruining her mind.

She eventually felt asleep and only woke up by the middle of the afternoon. She took a quick shower, ate something small and headed to Lucy's apartment to give back the book.

The blunette didn't feel going to the guild. She didn't want to see Gray. Not with her mind being plague with inappropriate images.

But luck wasn't on her side today as she saw Gray, Natsu and Happy seeming to go out of Lucy's apartment.

"Hey Juvia!" Natsu exclaimed as he saw her. "If you're going to see Lucy, she's been confining herself in her apartment since she have inspiration for her book."

"We wanted to go in a mission tomorrow but she kept rejecting us!" Happy added.

"Erza said it's been too many days we didn't do anything." Gray continued, rolling his eyes.

"Juvia! Are you free to do a mission?" Natsu asked. "Maybe Lucy then would want to come!"

Gray was looking at her. Those dark blue eyes as if it was piercing her soul. Those eyes that she wanted to see in the moonlight, lid in lust, closer to her…

Juvia heavily blushed as she said something incoherent and ran toward the celestial mage's apartment.

She only stopped when she was at the door. At least she had seen him dressed.

She groaned and rang the bell.

Lucy opened the door, and smiled when she saw her friend. Juvia glared.

"Lucy-san's book didn't do any good for Juvia! Now Juvia has more perverted thoughts!" The water mage said, giving back the book when she entered the door.

Lucy smiled cheekily. "It was a risk to take. But you have no ideas how to trick Gray? I thought the ambush at the guy's apartment with his favorite food was a good idea!"

Juvia sighed as she sat on Lucy's couch.

"Don't worry, Juvia. Now it's fresh in your mind but it calmed down soon."

Contrarily to Lucy's words, two weeks had passed and Juvia was still in the incapacity to be near Gray more than three minutes. Her thoughts were still filled of corrupt things and every night, she felt wet and sticky.

She therefore decided to go in a week mission with Lisanna. Being far from Gray would help make her thoughts straight.

Boy she was wrong.

Not seeing her prince made her moody and sulky. Lisanna, who was somewhat used to this, simply smiled when the water mage would sighed and pouted.

"What happened with Gray?" She asked when they were heading back to Magnolia after the mission.

"Nothing. Juvia is the problem." Juvia responded in a sigh.

"Then what is your problem?"

Juvia didn't responded. She trusted Lisanna as much as she trusted Lucy but it was still embarrassing to talk about it. And last time hadn't help at all so why this time would be better?

Seeing her friend's hesitation, Lisanna smiled softly. "You don't need to say anything if you don't want to. But remember that most boys are dense. Even if you put a billboard shining with all the colors of a rainbow in front of them, they might still not get it. Just tell him clearly what you want to say. You might be surprised."

Juvia only nodded at that as the train announced they would shortly arrive to Magnolia.

Once arrived, they parted way to get back to their respective places. On her way, Juvia thought about the small conversation she had with Lisanna about Gray. He surely knew that she had a crush on him. As Lucy had said, the whole _world_ knew about it. He couldn't be that dense and not see it.

Yet, he definitively didn't know about all the suggestive ideas that was going through her mind and there was no way that Juvia would tell him. Not now.

Still pouting, Juvia tried to focus her mind into simply going back home.

"Juvia."

Definitively, luck wasn't on her side. Even if part of her heart was doing jumping of joy for seeing her Gray-sama, another part of her was extremely scared of seeing him.

"Gray-sama. Good evening." She still said, remarking delightedly (but somewhat sadly) that he was for once completely dressed.

"Coming back from a mission? Been awhile since I saw you." Gray said, sounding rather indifferent about all this but Juvia knew better.

"Juvia took few missions lately." The water mage responded, without looking at him.

"It felt weird."

Juvia perked to this and looked at Gray with a confused look.

"I mean, you weren't following me around and I got used to it so it felt weird… I guess…" Gray was clearly uncomfortable with this all conversation but Juvia was thrilled.

She was more than thrilled. Gray had _missed_ her. She could die of happiness at that moment.

She simply shot him a shy smile and she tried to not jump on him and never let go. Juvia looked at the ground in a reserved manner, trying to think about something else to say.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is a little bit hungry since she just came back from a mission. Could you please accompany me?" To hell to all her thoughts. Gray was finally giving her some attention and she couldn't let this chance escape.

She finally looked back at the ice mage but the first thing she saw was his god-like torso.

"Gray-sama…" She started, unable to remove her eyes from his body. "You don't have a shirt anymore."

Gray looked down and cursed colorfully as he looked for his shirt who had, god knows how, fell a few meters away from them.

Was he doing this on purpose? Juvia thought, still in shock.

"… so yeah."

"What?" Juvia asked back, still in trance and only hearing the end of his sentence.

"For a bite. I'm quite hungry too." Gray responded, as he headed towards Magnolia's restaurant street. "You coming?" He added after he saw that Juvia hadn't move from her spot.

Juvia happily nodded as she follow him. A date with Gray. A date with her Gray-sama. Luck was finally turning in her favor.

As they chose the casual restaurant and ordered the food, Juvia's thoughts went to the erotic book.

It had a scene like that. Where the female protagonist goes on a date with her target (as she call it in the book) and eats her food in a sexual manner to get the guy excited.

Juvia inwardly shook her head. This was no good and she better not even think about it.

But what if? Another part of Juvia's mind inquired. What if it worked?

As the food got to them and were having a comfortable chat, Juvia decided to try it. It couldn't hurt.

Although it did hurt how futile were her attempts were. But let's say that Juvia hadn't chose the sexiest food out there. How can you be sexy eating spaghetti anyway?

She should have took sausage, like in the book, Juvia thought bitterly.

"Um, Juvia?"

The water mage turned back her attention Gray who seemed to turn pinkish. "What?"

"You have… hum…" He simply pointed his own chest instead of continuing his sentence and Juvia looked down to see she had spaghetti on her cleavage.

Now, that was embarrassing. Not saying more, Juvia simply took the naughty spagetthi and ate without really thinking back. Glancing back, she remarked that the light blush on Gray's face had darken and Juvia couldn't think of any reason that would cause it. She simply ignored it and continued to ate her food. Taking a big portion into her mouth, Juvia coughed a bit and drank water.

"You alright?" Gray asked, showing a point of concern on his face.

"It was too big for Juvia's mouth and she have some caught in her troat. She couldn't swallow properly."

The blush was back full force on Gray's face, to Juvia's confusion. Reminding what she had said, she felt herself also blush. Oh, the innuendo.

The rest of the supper was in an awkward silence. So much for following the book! When she actually did something properly, she would blush to it. Even if Gray didn't seem any more comfortable with the situation.

They finally got out the restaurant without saying much more, both seeming as embarrassed.

Gray mumbled something about being late and accompanying her to her place, which Juvia didn't argue on since she was obviously strong enough to defend herself. Nevertheless, it felt good to have Gray acting chivalrously.

Happy, Juvia didn't look where she was going as she stumbled. The ice mage caught just in time.

Like a real prince, Juvia couldn't help but remarked inwardly.

"Be careful." He said near her ear, in his deep voice that Juvia loved and made her shiver by his cool hand on her skin…

"Gray-sama…" She whispered wantonly not even realizing how _wrong_ this was sounding.

She was on the ground before she could blink.

"Gray-sama?"

The ice mage's face was completely red, looking in shock the girl in front of her. Juvia, still also in shock, hadn't move from the ground and just looked perplexingly at Gray.

"Did Juvia said something inappropriate?" Juvia asked timidly.

"Yes! No! No!" Gray sighed, unsure to what say next. "I'm sorry." He simply said as he hold out his hand and helped Juvia to get back on her feet.

"Juvia is sorry too."

"Eh? Why? You did nothing wrong."

Juvia bit her lips and looked her hands. She didn't really understand why she was apologizing either. Maybe because of all the thoughts. Not that she really felt bad about it. She thought what Lucy and what Lisanna had said. If she didn't felt bad about it, why was it so wrong to say it? She was really tired to avoid Gray and just wanted to tell him that she wanted him.

"Juvia is sorry to have dirty thoughts about Gray-sama."

Gray's jaw almost touched the ground. "W-What?"

Juvia closed her eyes and started to say: "Juvia kept having naughty thoughts about Gray-sama and Gray-sama's body since a couple of weeks and she asked advices to Lucy-san which made her give Erza-san's favorite erotic book which give Juvia even more perverted ideas that she wanted Gray-sama to do to her and then Lisanna-san told Juvia to tell you clearly what she wanted so Juvia is telling you now because she doesn't want to stay away from Gray-sama because Gray-sama finishes by always be naked which doesn't help Juvia's thoughts to stay clean."

Gray's jaw was still wide open in shock as Juvia finally felt better even if she was probably as red as a tomato and her eyes were still closed, waiting for Gray's answer.

Still waiting for his answer, she peeked at Gray to see him frozen.

"Gray-sama…?"

"Erza reads erotic books?"

It was Juvia's turn to open her eyes and mouth wide in shock.

"That's all Gray-sama registered? Erza-san's _erotic books_?" Juvia felt a fury raised in her chest as well as a big disappointment.

"No!" Gray exclaimed feeling Juvia's negative emotions raising. "I just don't know what to say about it so I focussed on a safe zone."

Juvia disappointment just grew bigger, as she looked down. "I know Gray-sama doesn't find Juvia attractive and…"

"Who said that?" Gray interrupted before the water mage continued. "Juvia, you're really attractive."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You'd do naughty things to Juvia?" She asked as if she was asking the most innocent thing in the world, looking up at him, a shy smile on her face.

Gray chocked on air. He stuttered something incomprehensible and pulled Juvia toward her apartment, saying that it was getting late.

When they arrived in front of Fairy Hills, Gray let go of Juvia's wrist and mumbled a "Good night".

"Wait, Gray-sama!" She said as he was turning away. She simply brushed his lips with hers. "Good night."

She dashed in her room and closed it surely behind her. She let out a squeal and jumped on her bed. She then got up again and peeked by her window. Gray was still standing where she had left him, dumbfounded.

Juvia squealed again as she took her Gray-sama plushie and squeeze it in her arms, jumping around her room. She had kissed her Gray-sama!

It hadn't come from him but it was a matter of time! She would have him soon! Body included.

It took a week.

**The End.**

* * *

And so, at the end, no one "killed a virgin", if you catch my drift. Well, it implied but… yeah. I'm almost tempt to do a sequel. Almost. The problem is, I imagine Gray being almost bashful about sexuality with Juvia for the first times, contrarily to the fact that he's almost always naked. Like, I imagine him being all player-ish but totally out of his comfort zone when love is involved. Which is why I had quite a hard time imagining him actually responding to Juvia's advances. She would totally have to do the first move!

And I have no idea why I love to include small girl talk in my stories. Do I love girl talks that much? (Yes, I do!)

Also, the erotic book's title is an allusion to a song by Fujigaya Taisuke from the japanese boys band Kis-My-Ft2 (really good song, but I'm biased) which helped me to get me in the mood when I was in lost of inspiration. lol

Please, review?


	2. Gray

This chapter has actually less implied situations or imaginative scenes as Gray is in denial and also because I have no idea how to describe a fantasy from a guy. Blame the fact that I'm a girl. I did try though.

I still do not own Fairy Tail.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Kill the Virgin**

Gray was loss of words.

Even now, in the comfort of his apartment, naked, he still couldn't believe the words the water mage had uttered.

_"You'd do naughty things to Juvia?"_

The sentence was haunting his mind, glued with the innocent expression she had gave him.

He would've been ready to pounce her there, at that precise moment, not at all caring that they were in public.

But he couldn't, it was _Juvia_.

Not that he clearly knew why he couldn't with Juvia in particularly, but he knew that he couldn't.

And not only that! Juvia had _kissed_ him. It was a light brush, but Gray could still see it as a kiss! Since when the blunette had become so bold!

It's not that he was oblivious to the opposite sex. He was far from being oblivious. He had his share of wet dreams and his share of flirts. He was a _male_ after all. He also had thought of the girls from the guild in more than one way. Whether it be Cana, Mirajane, or even Lucy! Never Erza though, even his subconsciousness was afraid she would find out. That and he could really only see the scarlet-haired mage as a sister.

And by the end, that's what they all became, sisters. It was only a flick of imagination that would stop there and then. After one night of pondering a "maybe", the thoughts would stop and he would pass to other things.

Recently though, only one girl was always in the back of his mind. Was it platonically or not. Not only that, but there was just something more when the water mage was involved in his fantasies. Something more _intense_. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

(A part of his mind knew it was his growing love for the blunette that caused all those emotions. Nevertheless, the ice mage liked to ignore this part and live in denial.)

The next day, Gray felt a redoubtable fear of going to the guild. A part of him couldn't believe it. He couldn't _fear_ seeing the water mage! Fear the requip mage, yes, but not Juvia! It was unbelievable! Inconceivable! Unlikely! And all other synonym you could find!

Yet, there it was, his heart feeling heavy as he walked his way toward the guild. He then tried to remember what the blunette had said to him. She had clearly stated the fact that Gray couldn't stay dress for more than few hours didn't help her. That's it! He only had to stay dress!

Entering the guild with a newfound confidence, he simply asked Mirajane for the usual as he sat at his favorite table. He saw from the corner of his eyes Juvia who was talking with Lucy and Erza. (He slightly wondered if it was about erotic books, but then, he preferred to stay in the unknown.) Gray's entry had not escaped the water mage while she didn't give any signal that she would actually come and greet him.

"By the way, Gray," Mirajane started as she came with his order, waking him up from his thoughts, "You're not wearing your shirt anymore."

Gray cursed colorfully. So much for staying dress. Finishing his drink, he went to the job billboard and took one that would make him stay out of the guild for a couple of days.

The mission lasted two days. Before he knew, he had came back to Magnolia. Still uncomfortable with the idea of seeing his admirer, he wandered aimlessly in the city.

During his mission, he had caught himself several times thinking about the water mage.

Some part of him wanted to know how Juvia would feel under him, gasping in pleasure his name, digging her nails in his naked back as he was deep into her…

He was getting insane. Since Juvia had spilled all her feelings, his dreams had become more vivid.

What was wrong with that anyway? He could have dirty dreams with Juvia if he wanted! Heck, he could have her in _real life_ if he wanted.

Not that he didn't wanted. No, that went out wrong. He wanted. He just didn't want to want.

Gray signed as he knew he was making no sense at all.

He then saw a flash of blonde and decided that maybe he should simply talk about it to someone.

"Hey! Lucy!" He screamed as the blonde girl smiled at him.

"Gray! Good afternoon! How was the mission?"

"Normal. Come here, I need to talk to you." Gray simply pulled her toward the city where small cafes and whatnot were. Passing in front of the place where he had went with Juvia the last time made him inwardly blush and uncomfortable. Once arriving in a small cafe that he knew no one from the guild would go, he sat at a table, gesturing Lucy to do the same.

"Jeez, Gray! What the hell is wrong with you?" Lucy asked, somehow sounding offended.

"I just need to talk about something." He said.

Lucy, hearing the awkwardness in his voice, simply raised an eyebrow.

"Hum… Do you want coffee? It's on me!"

Knowing that he probably would beat around the bushes before actually getting to what he wanted to ask, Lucy simply requested him for a cappuccino and Gray went to ask the order.

Once served and sat, Lucy simply said: "It's Juvia, isn't?"

Gray looked at the celestial mage with a mix of discomfort and displeasure.

"Juvia didn't tell me anything serious. She only told me, beaming, that she "almost got you"." Lucy said as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

His face had an indescribable emotion, pretty much as weird as he was feeling. He didn't know if he was supposed to say next. He felt like this moment with Erza when she told him about Juvia.

What he was supposed to do anyway?

"Gray, can I ask you something?" Lucy inquired making the ice mage focus back on his friend.

"Go ahead."

"What do you feel about Juvia?" The blonde asked, sipping her cappuccino.

"W-what?" He said, cursing that the fact that he was stuttering.

"You obviously like her to some extent." Lucy started, ignoring Gray's indignant stutters. "But as you sometime makes it look as you like her romantically, you also reject all her advances. It's quite confusing."

Gray didn't respond and only stared at his iced coffee. Both stayed it this somewhat comfortable silence as they both took sips of their drinks.

The ice mage actually tried to make sense in his head with the new information Lucy had give him. Did he really made it look as if he liked her? And if he did, it meant that he was doing it unconsciously. Wouldn't it mean something then?

"I have to go now, I have to meet Natsu." The celestial mage said as she finished her cappuccino. Gray only nodded in understanding.

Knowing that her friend was in deep thoughts, Lucy didn't say anything else. Only went she was almost out of the door that she added slightly sad: "Don't wait for her to get stolen before realizing you want to be with her."

The name "Lyon" flashed in his mind. Why this stupid dumbass had to be against him in almost everything he was doing?

Not that he saw Lyon as a love rival or anything.

Gray sighed and decided to go back home. His clothes were itching him and he just wanted to sleep and have a dreamless night.

But of course fate liked to mess with him.

Gray saw a reluctant Juvia being pulled by Lyon who was blabbing about something that certainly didn't interest Gray.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed, being the first one to see the Fairy Tail ice mage. (Gray could almost swear she had a "Gray-radar" in her head.)

Lyon simply glared at him as Gray responded the glare.

"Lyon-sama was taking to a new restaurant that I didn't know. Why don't Gray-sama come with us?" She asked, her eyes almost pleading him.

"Didn't you say that Gray just came back from a mission? He must me tired." Lyon said, looking at Juvia with tender eyes, to glare back at Gray.

Oh hell no, Lyon wouldn't get rid of him like this. "No, I'm ok. Don't worry about me." He retorted, still glaring at Lyon. He then turned his attention at Juvia. "Let's go."

The evening finished covering the restaurant of ice, result of a stupid battle with Lyon, a indignant Juvia ("Gray-sama! Why are you looking more at Lyon-sama than Juvia? Juvia is sorry to not be a man!") and a pissed off Gray.

It was only one night, at least. Gray thought.

Boy he was wrong. Lyon decided to stay in Magnolia for two other days.

Gray's days were then filled with ice fights (and sometime, Natsu, or the whole guild, would butt in just to get a good fight) and random arguments about love and other things Gray didn't bother to remember about.

He had never been so happy to see his ice rival out of the town. He had an huge headache by the time he got home and slept a dreamless night.

The next day, waking up at the start of the afternoon, Gray realized that with all the Lyon incident, he had been more comfortable with Juvia. Or more, as if the "naughty things" incident had never happen. Which made Gray really happy.

If he could interact with Juvia normally, then he didn't have to worry much.

Not that he was worried.

He got dressed and wondered what he should do of the day. As he decided to simply go to the guild and opened the door of his apartment, he saw the water mage blushing furiously.

"Ah! Gray-sama!" She exclaimed. "You look good! I mean… um…"

The red of her cheeks deepen as she was looking for her words. Gray thought for five seconds that he was happy he had the chance to get dress.

"What bring you here, Juvia?" Gray asked as he eyed her. She had a simple bag with her, which Gray could recognize as her lunch bag. He also remarkes the simple blue dress she was wearing, that fitted her curves and show her generous breasts and…

He was getting out of subject.

"Juvia heard that Gray-sama had an headache yesterday night and since you didn't come to the guild at your usual time, Juvia got worried…" She then looked at her hands and exclaimed looking back at him: "And Juvia made you a lunch!"

The headache was because of Lyon, not that Gray wanted to tell her that. He simply said a thanks. "I was actually hungry so you arrived well. Come on in."

Gray mentally cursed as Juvia's jaw was almost on the floor. Why in hell was he inviting her in his apartment? Alone. Where a bed could get convenient… Let's not get there.

"Is it alright for Juvia to come in?" She asked, blinking innocently at him, which he couldn't help but find cute.

"Yeah."

He couldn't turn back on his words. Anyway, there were back to their friendly, no sexual tension, relation. He shouldn't be worried.

Not that he was worried about anything.

Saying a small "Sorry to bother", she got in the apartment.

They got in the small living room. It was a rarity for Gray to eat home and therefore had no real space to eat. He did a hand movement to tell Juvia to sit on a couch as he sat next to her. He put the bag on the small table in front of him. He then opened the lunch box where he saw different heart shape food. Ignoring it, he simply dug in.

"It's good."

He saw by the corner of his eyes the small smile she gave, happiness shining in her eyes. He then realized how closed they were and decided to also ignore this fact.

A comfortable silence continued as Gray finished eating.

As he finished, the ice mage glanced back at the blunette next to him. She wasn't directly looking at him, more at his hands. She had a peaceful smile, a face radiant in happiness… She was gorgeous.

"What are you thinking?" He asked suddenly, surprising himself. But he indeed wanted to know the reason of her smile.

"Juvia was merely thinking that she's happy to be here with Gray-sama. Like that, it's almost as if Gray-sama and Juvia were a couple." She looked at him sweetly in the eyes. "Juvia is really happy."

Gray's heart was longing for her touch. To simply tell her that he was also happy for her concern.

Without more to think, he simply took her hand in his and interlaced their fingers. He heard her breath get caught in her throat as a part of his head was asking him what _in hell_ was he doing.

But it somewhat felt so right that he refused to ask himself questions.

Juvia smiled at him when she calmed down. Not even asking for an explication, she simply raised her free hand to pose it on his arm, tracing calmly weird patterns.

Gray shivered. He wanted her. Badly.

He bended to brush his lips against hers, as she had done a week earlier. Juvia's eyes winded in surprised as he could almost hear her heart beat faster.

He only hoped she couldn't hear his.

She then pressed herself closer to him, never separating their hands, as she kissed him, albeit more roughly, need clearly present in her actions.

Fuck, he wanted her. NOW.

He broke the kiss and Juvia gave him a half confused, half lid in lust look.

Fuck, she was hot.

"Gray-sama…" Her hand was not leaving his arm, her voice wantonly as ever.

Fuck. All his body was responding to her. He could feel his lower member twitch for attention.

Yet, he could still think that she was gorgeous, strong, quite creepy when she wanted but she could fiercely fight against anyone who hurt her friends.

And she was fucking hot.

Realizing where is thoughts were going, Gray thought that maybe he could have feelings for the water mage.

No that was a lie.

He was in love with Juvia. Madly and unconditionally in love with Juvia.

Not that he would say it out loud.

He just needed to say to himself. To stop being in denial and to accept the fact.

And not only he was in love, he wanted to ravish her till she couldn't stand straight.

And that was exactly what he was going to do.

He kissed fiercely the water mage as she squealed in delight in his kiss. She soon focus on his kiss as she let her hands caress his already naked torso.

The ice mage then took the girl in bridal style, making Juvia yelp in surprised, and un-princely threw her on the bed. She had no time to blink that he was back on her.

"Gray-sama…" She said softly as Gray attacked her neck, making her sigh in pleasure every now and then.

"Fuck… Juvia…" He then stop his ministrations, making Juvia look at him curiously.

Their eyes were at the same level and he looked at her intensely making Juvia's cheeks go redder. He could almost hear her thoughts, probably in the lines of "it feels like a dream".

"Juvia…" Gray started, in a low, husky voice. He then wondered what he really wanted to say but decided to simply say: "I'm going to fuck you and you're going to like it."

Juvia smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Gray-sama."

**The end.**

* * *

And no, I write no lemons. Not for now. Sorry, imagine the rest guys!

Actually I wrote the beginning and end before anything else. So I knew point A, point B, but I had no idea how Gray would get there. Last time I write in a guy POV! Way too complicated! (Which is obviously a lie since I will finish by write something else in a guy POV, it so fun yet disturbing. At some point, I asked myself how it felt to have a cock. Like WTF, seriously.)

Ok, now I'm going back on this Gruvia AU I'm writing. (Too much imagination these days!)

Review, please?


End file.
